The United Leauge of United Leaugy People
by Surreal Realities
Summary: Random Gravitation stories that make no sense whatsoever... they are about any character you want Just let me know who you want me to write about!
1. Something weird

**I have finally brought myself to begin a strange fic about Gravi... if you want to read more of my odd works read Military Drabbles. -sniff- I am now celebrating 18 chapters! YAY! anywhoo on with the show! P.S. I do not own Gravi, line dancing, or the musical peice Ode to Joy! Oh how lovely that peice is.**

-----

- Something Weird.

It was a sunny day out and Ryuichi Sakuma was walking down a deserted street. Ryuichi liked desserts so he was happy. But then again he was always happy so it didn't really matter if the street was deserted or not because he was so damn happy that even if it wasn't he'd still be smiling like an idiot! Yay for idiots! Speaking of idiots just then Shuuichi bumped into Ryu and they both fell over, ow! Oh how painful it was, but Ryuu didn't care! He stood up and smiled down at the other idiot. "HELLO SHUUICHI!" The brunett spazzed, spit flying everywhere as if he wass rabid. Which he was but that's another story! So Shuichi dismissed the strange rabid-ness and got up.

"Hello Sakuma- San!" He greeted formally! And we all know what that means... IT'S FORMAL TIME! DA DA DA DA DAAAA DA DAAAAA DADA DADA DADAA DADADAAAA DA DA DA DAAAAA DADADAAAA!!! Just then many chickens in lime green tuxedos jumped out of nearby shops and began line dancing! YAY! LINE DANCING IS FUN! So Shuuichi joined in and they all line danced yay! As soon as the line dancing was done Shuuichi evaporated and Ryuu was left alone again! Suddenly Ryuu turned to his left and realized a nearby car was being hijacked! He watched as a man in purple ripped off the door and a marching band marched into the car. They were playing Ode to Joy, what a lovely song it is, yes indeed! Lovely, lovely, lovely! So then Ryuu realized what a freak the author is and left. Leaving the cheap backdrop empty. Just then a refrigerator walked over and stared at the empty backdrop. O. I. C. U. R. M. T!! He said and left. Meanwhile Yuki was coughing up a sausage roll now what a sausage roll is we really aren't sure of... all we know is he was coughing one up. But nobody cared because he coughed alot of things up. Ho hum yes indeed he did. I think he deserves a round of applause! Quick everyone who is reading this, take out your hands and clap them by vigorously slapping them togeather repeatedly. Now because the author has run out of ideas for this chapter she decided to end it.


	2. Lamps

**Alright well so far I've had one request from Zo-zemonkeySan so here goes!**

------

- Lamps

It was a rainy day out and Hiro was out lamp shopping. How exciting! He was so excited he could pee himself but he didn't because if he did then he would have to go home. So he walked to the home hardware store happily and into the lamp department!

"Meh aye Hcchelp ycccou?" A french man with a funny moustache asked, stepping over to Hiro. Hiro blinked and looked at the lamp section. It was bright so he sqinted, but that made everything blurry so he stopped squinting and look back at the french guy.

"I'm looking for a lamp." Hiro stated happily, proud of that fact.

The french man cougghed into his hand and looked at Hiro. "Aheeem, we haveh maneee a lamps!" He gestured to the many coloured lamps, there was red and yellow and green and brown and scarlet and black and ocre and peacc and ruby and olive and violet and faun and lilac and gold and chocolate and mold and cream and crimson and silver and rose and azure and yellow and rustic and grey and purple and white and pink and orange and BLUE!!! and they waved at Hiro. Hiro waved back and walked over to them. He looked at a blue one but because it was blue it liked cheese and Hiro hated lamps that liked cheese, so he walked over to a indigo lamp.

"What you starin at?" The indigo lamp asked, it sounded snappy so Hiro slapped it. Then he walked over to a beautiful gold coloured one and poked it, it giggled and hit Hiro's hand away. Hiro frowned, how strange lamps didn't usually giggle. Suddenly a grape fruit floated past Hiro's head it was funny looking and buck teeth. Then he found a frilly lamp with lace and liked it so he decided to buy it. "OI!" It exclaimed and did a russian can can. Hiro thot it was cool so he picked it up. The french man smiled and took the lamp from Hiro.

"That will be 1185 dollars!" He stuck his hand out. "In cash."

Hiro's eves widened in shock and he shook all over. "OH MY GAWSH!!! NOOOOO!" Then he ran away, leaving in his place a pair of yellow flippers that reeked of rubatash! But everyone knew Rubatash was Hiro's specalty to cook so they didnt mind. Except Dolly, Dolly thot he was stupid because he owned an orange piece of shark meat. Shark meat is good... yummmmmmmmmmmmmm! Hiro went into his house and never came out again.

-The very expensive end.

**Ok well I hope you like it !**


	3. Yukikinakamojohooheeha

**I do not own Gravy but I wish i did... it tastes good.**

------

Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess named yukikinakamojohooheeha. But because it was such a long name most people called her Yuki. dsahdjewdsdcsx..dhwe987t2vb8suncnueqwijcfekcg,jku9edfwyolfcjdfiogydajmf9vcdsa.

"What the heck kinda crack have I been smoking?" Yuki spazzed and deleted all the two sentences, three if you include the gibberish. He sighed and flopped back in his chair "Stupid artist block!" He ran his fingers through his long golden locks, but because they were as thick as piano wires his fingers were all sliced off. "OMG!" He shrieked and stood up quickly. "AAAH! MY FINGERS! WHERE ARE MY FINGERS! OHMYGAWD AAAHHHH NOOOO HOW CAN I WRITE ANYTHING NOW?" He stared at his belooved laptop, not caring that the author spelled beloved wrong. "OH BOOHOO" He sniveled like a sniveling, sad, sappy, soggy, scented, sarcastic, snaky, stinky, small, sour, sick, spirally... person. Hah alliteration! Anywhoo the point is he was devastated.

Meanwhile a person by the name of Larry was walking from door to door selling artificial fingers. "Ding-a Dong-a" The doorbell chimed, and Yuki went to answer it. "Hello?" He asked, opening the door, blood flowing down the beautiful door, oh how majestic. So red and... brown. Ah yes the color of brown, now doesn't that bring back fond memories, days of running, and playing, jumping, skipping, breathing, blinking, eating, excreting waste... ahem... any ways the door was beautiful and Yuki was not. Get it? Got it? Good, now on with the show! Larry held up six beautifully sculpted yams and held them in Yukis face. Yuki made a Yuki face and hit the yams which made the Yams sad. So they all boohooed and shriveled up into yamsins, which reminded Yuki of Crasins. "I like crasins" he said and licked his lips, strangely enough his tongue was violet which ment he had been eating lilacs not long ago. Larry smiled and stuck ten fingers on Yuki's hand and then stitched them on which was painful but Larry didn't care. Then Yuki left to go buy crasins while Larry went to the next door and rang the doorbell.

"Who is it?" A frightening voice chimed from inside the house... but that's another story for another time and place. Where the birds don't fly, kiwis eat lemonade, and the sun sets when the moon rises.

--------

**Okay so I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Candy Necklaces

**Well thanks for everyone's reviews ! I indeed shall continue on with the writing. And I must once again thank Zo-zeemonkeySan for the suggestion! I'd probably still be on chapter 2 if it wasn't for you! But now I'm on Chapter 4 YAY! **

-------

- Candy Necklaces

Tohma was bored. Oh how bored was he, the one who was bored, so utterly bored he could win the lottery and he still wouldn't be excited. But that's understandable because he was already rich so even if he did win the lottery and he wasn't bored he wouldn't be excited. So Tohma was bored and because the author spent so much time describing how bored Tohma was there was noting else to be bored with him... except the lottery, so the lottery was bored too. Because he was so bored Tohma started to daydream.

"Come back hammy! I still want to play hat toss!" A green impish thing ran after a gigantic purple ham, how awkward. But then a giant bowl of stew intruded on the imp's fun and squashed him like a bug on the wrong side of a windshield. But the bowl of stew tripped on the purple ham and toppled over, spilling stew all over Tohma.

"WAARGH!" Tohma sat up in his desk, what a strange dream... He rubbed his eyes and yawned. Just then a knocking sound was heard at the door. "Wahhhhhhhhhhhtttttuuuuhhh?" Tohma whined and sat up straight, obtaining his usual position.

"Um sir?" Sakano pushed the door open timidly and the door fell off it's hinges, how terrible.

Tohma stared at the door and frowned. "I guess I'll have to do something about that..." He walked over to the door and picked it up. Then turned to Sakano and began whacking him with it.

"AAAHHH!" His subordinate screamed and melted into goo. Then the goo melted and became utterly slippery. Tohma wiped up the goo and then threw it at the stuffed corn that had just entered the room. The corn screamed and ran away.

"TOHMA!" I huge and manly voice bellowed.

Tohma looked around. "What?" He asked.

Just then a man with farie wings and a beautiful flowing gown appeared and smiled happily. "You have been a mean mean mean man!" He said in a freakishly feminine voice.

"How?" Tohma asked.

"You injured this poor door!" The farie gestured to the door.

Tohma frowned, he didn't care. "So?"

"So now you must pay!" He squeaked and suddenly candy necklaces flowed out of his wand. Did I mention he had a wand? Well he duz ok?

"ARRGH!" Tohma screamed, the abominations giggled and attacked him. "NOOO!" He shrieked and drowned in the sugary goodness.

_Twelve days later... or two weeks whatever works._

"Hey lookee what I found guys! It's a froot loop!

**Don't ask what the end part was about... I'm not quite sure! Well whatever, I'm kinda depressed right now so some comments would be nice !**


	5. Root Beer

**Ok I'm happy again because I feel loved! lol. Now whoever told me my story was a waste of bandwidth you R evil and the potato lords of Foogiehogsnort will devour your homeland along with anything that is purple and made of ocra. get it? got it? good!**

**Well this idea came from many a request from hulagirlZ, my partner in crime also gave me some ideas... tho I'm sure they don't know it! lol.**

----------

- Root Beer

It was a rainy day and that was sad. Ryuu sat at a big circular window and stared out at the rain. He stared at it so hard it was as if him staring would make the rain go away! But it didn't and all the raindrops just went hee hee hee! So Ryuu gave up and walked away from the cool circular window. The window was sad so it became square. Poor square window. Ryuu walked into his kitchen and saw a peculiar sight. Tatsuha was sitting in the sink singing rub-a dub dub and bathing in some syrupy brown liquid! "Eyuugh! What is that?" Ryuu asked pointing at the ugly bug in his sink.

"Why it is Rootbeer my dear Ryuichi, one of zimbabway's most treasured substances. Found in the mines of Tootie Frootie and used as power to run their electrical station!" He explained as it it made alot of sense.

"Oh..." Ryuichi frowned and looked at the rootbeer. "Why are you sitting in it?"

Tatsuha laughed sophisticatedly and looked at Ryuu as if he were an alien. "Because. my good man, it is splendidly, grandly, superbly, spectacular!" Then he waved his majic farie wand (yes he has a wand too!) and went poof. Along with the sink, the rootbeer, and Ryuu's bubble gum duckie.

"NOOO MY DUCKIE!" Ryuu ran over to the now empty piece of cabinet and searched for bubble gum duck but it wasn't there. "Sob, sniff, boohoo" He said and then got over it. Now Ryuu had completely forgotten what a rotten day it was outside and stepped into the snow without thinking about lasagna, now because of that it swallowed him whole and the last thing he saw when his life was flashing before his eyes was Yuki in a pair of biker shorts. "OOG!" He screeched and his eyes retreated into themselves!

---------

**Do I get my Cookie now?**


	6. The Musical

**Ok now I must write another fic cuz I feel like it and because my math teacher is evil and I'm gonna hire a fat guy to throw a desk at her!**

**And if anyone isn't familiar with the musicals I'm sorry!**

--------

- A musical

Claude woke up one morning and found himself in a metallic box. How unfortunate. Meanwhile a small man in a bage bowlers hat tried to sell goobers to a passing hyena which laughed at the man and ate all of his goobers. Poor goobers they all screamed in terror as the hyena ate them. Claude sighed, waking up in a metallic box was weird, he usually slept in a lead box. He pushed the lid off and stepped out to enjoy the beautiful morning hurricane. Yes, it indeed was a stormy day out and everyone was inside except for K because he was weird. "Hakkuna Matata!" He declared,

"What a wonderful phrase!" Shuichi added, jumping out of a nearby manhole.

"Hakkuna Matata!" K said again.

"Ain't no passing craze!!" They began together.

"It means no worries! For the rest of your days!" Shuu sang as the hurricane ripped apart a shack made out of straw.

"It's our problem free! Philosophy!!" The hurricane bowled over a shed of sticks.

"Hakkuna Matata!" They sang in terrible harmony. as the hurricane attempted to knock down a shack of bricks and the little pigs ran out screaming, along with a duck and four zebras. Just then K noticed a beautiful house and the key signature changed.

"All I wont is a room somewhar!" He sang somberly, yet happily.

"Far away from the cold noight air!" Shuu joined. both singing in english accents.

"With one enormous chair oh wouldn't it be lovely?" They asked as they turned and faced each other. The key signature changed again and picked up into cut 4/4 time. Which could actually be 2/4 time but let's not go there.

"Look for the, bare necessities, the simple bare necessitates. Forget about your worries and your strife!" K sang, doing multiple box steps.

"YEAH MAN!" Shuu chimed in.

"I mean the, bare necessities of mother natures recipes. That bring the bare to life!!" He continued. The Hurricane was now swaying to the music too. And the tune once again changed.

"I feel... Pretty!" K sang.

"Oh so pretty!" Shuu sang.

"I feel pretty," K

"And witty," Shuu

"and..." Both

"Bright..." Yuki

"And I pity, any girl who isn't me tonight!" The three of them sang, swaying simaltaniously to the music.

"See that pretty face in the mirror there?" Shuu sang, turning to Yuki.

"Who can that attractive girl be?" K howled, throwing his arms around Yuki and pretending to kiss him on the cheek which freaked Yuki out and he pushed K off of him and left in a huff. The hurricane stopped and K and Shuichi looked at eachother. "What a pity... it's over..." K sighed and they all left.

-------

**Hee hee ok well I don't own the Lion King, My Fair Lady, The Jungle Book, or West Side Story.**


	7. Atomic Bombs

**Ok well if there are any suggestions as to whom to write about next please don't fail to let me know. I think I'm dawning on the terrible cliff of writers block! ARRG! **

----

-Atomic Bomb

I was a sunny day out and everyone was happy except for the ones who weren't but they were stupid so the author kicked them out of the fanfic. Now only Ryuichi, K, Shuichi, and Tohma were left. So anyways it was sunny and K was holding a party for three plus him and his wife. Just then an atomic bomb dropped from the skys and landed on some ugly blonde guy that smelled. "That looked painful." K commented and then they all went backto eating soap. YUM soap!

--------

**Wow... the that has got to be shortest chapter I've ever written!**


	8. The Worst Fanfic Ever

**Wow I'm so happy people love my fanfics! Ok so I've been off the comp for one whole day and I've already had 2 requests! lol ok I guess I'd better get to work!**

----------

- A Fairytale

Once upon a time there was farie, this farie was a strange one, for he had two ugly sidekicks named Ma-kun and Ken-chan. The farie himself was named Taki... wow... anywhoo everyone was weirded out each time the faries came to visit them cuz they always brought along guitars and microphones. With these they would perform a terrible show where Taki would cast a spell on whomever he wanted to. At the end of these shows most people were usually no longer people but things like, dish detergent, foot scrub, bleach, and tiddly winks. But of course they would all turn back at some point in time. Infact one's turning back right now, and now, and now. Which reminds me there is a baby being born every second. Like now, and now, and now, and now. But there are also people dying now, now, nownwnownownownownownow... ect... poor dying people. So the point is that Taki and his minions were very odd. Now one day a beautiful princess was born into the world and her parents decided to name her fudge. Fudge was a funny looking brown-ular baby that was sticky and tasted like maple. So she really was quite adequately named. So hearing of this Taki and his majical faries visited princess fudge to grant her a birthday present. Ma-kun granted her long golden locks, just like his. Which really was a disaster. Ken-chan granted her a pair of spandex diapers that fit like a dream but princess fudge's daddy liked them so much he stole them. Last but not least Taki granted her a travel ticket.

"On your 16th birthday," He announced ", This ticket will expire so I suggest you use it before then." and then all three disappeared with a wheeze of majical pumpkin spray. Many years later Princess Fudge was many years older and decided to use her travel ticket. So she went to the travel agency where she met a man named JO who got her a dolly named sapphire who talked. She smiled and poked the doll.

"OI, WHAT YOU LOOKING AT PUNK!" The doll screeched and this scared princess Fudge so she threw the doll out the window of the plane and it landed on Taki who was taking a trip that very same day.

"Why hewow thewe pwinccess!" He said, the creepy doll still stuck in his mouth.

"Hello farie queen Taki!" Princess Fudge bowed. Then the plane took off and after five hours that seemed like two seconds because Noodels didn't want to describe a 5 hour long plane trip that included hula hoops, gouda cheese, dinosaur models, and medieval weaponry. Princess Fudge stepped off the plane and found herself in the middle of a panda farm.

"Moo!" A panda said coming up and chewing on her dress. The panda's name was Dill, but if anyone else had named the panda he would be BOOGER! Boog- I mean Dill smiled at Princess fudge. Princess Fudge frowned and looked for the rancher.

"Why hello there!" A young man came out of his shed, looking bored and utterly disgusted that a plane had landed on one of his pandas.

"Hello." Princess fudge said and looked at the man.

The guy had long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail and he was holding a magnum. The princess fell in love and decided to live there forever more. And she changed her named to Judy. And Farie Queen Taki was happy for them but was never invited to their wedding so he became bitter and died of old age.

THE END

---

**Welly well well there's one strange Fanfic if I do say so myself. I bet U halfway through you were wondering how this had anything to do with Gravi eh? Well so was I so it's no problem!**


	9. Shuichi and the law part 1

**Ok next request! W00t!**

-------------------

- The tale of Shuichi and the law

Shuichi was walking down a mall hallway and then he tripped on a bug. "ow!" he exclaimed. And then he stood up and kept walking. Just then the roof caved in and a man named Roy Mustang (From my other fanfic) pointed a gun at him.

"YOU AND YOUR STUPID FRIENDS HAVE STOLEN MY FAME!" He declared. You see ever since Noodels started writing The United League of United Leaugy People she has completely stopped writing in her Military Drabbles fic. Shuuichi frowned, he didn't care, his fanfic was getting better reviews anyways so he walked away with Roy still yelling at him.

Shuichi walked into a CD store and realized that Bad Luck wasn't in their selection. "WHAAT?" He exclaimed looking around frantically.

"Can I help you with something?" The clerk asked, squiggling over to Shuu. The clerk was a funny looking salamander thing with no legs.

Shuichi twitched and backed away as the clerk named flloyd continued to squiggle. Then he lifted his foot and squished Flloyd. "That's what you get for not selling Bad Luck CD's!" He yelled at the poor wriggling Flloyd. The he ran away. Moments later that police were on the scene analyzing the corpse that once was Flloyd.

Meanwhile Shuichi was talking to his friend Mr. Bark. Mr. Bark was a tree. But Shuichi didn't care he was a good listener. "You see.. I killed this worm thing today and now I might go to jail if people find out it was me!" He admitted to Mr. Bark. Mr. Bark nodded. Shuichi looked up at the tree and hugged him. "Thanks for being such a good listener!" Then he left.

Moments later again. The police were questioning Mr. Bark. But Mr. Bark stayed silent.

Shuichi ran for miles and miles, the Barenaked Ladies song "If I could walk 500 miles" playing in the background. He liked that song and stopped to listen to it. Then he heard the Police coming and he booked it. The book was about a sheep named Larry who enjoyed long moonlight walks along the beach. But nobody cared about Larry. Soon Shuichi was caught by the law and taken to court.

-----

**If you want to know what happens to Shuu in court let me know and I'll continue to write this one! If not then don't! HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAAAAA ok so I'm feeling a wee bit hyper this fine day! And my sisters being stupid today so I'm also a wee bit annoyed!**


	10. Shuichi and the law part 2

**OK so I guess it's time to see Shuu's trial. The votes have been polled and one person wanted to read this out of one! lol so I guess it shall be done!**

------

-Agent Z

Shuu followed the policemen to court where he met his lawyer, now his lawyer was an odd one, She was wearing a detectives hat and a swirly eye monocle. She also wore a trench coat and liked to shove her lawyers ID in people's faces. "hello Shuichi!" She grinned, sticking out her gloved hand. "I will be your lawyer for today and possibly any other day you decide to get taken in by the law. She pulled out a fuzzy brief case and plunked it down on the table while still babbling away. "Now don't think you can do my job for me, I have been through many intense years of lawyers school and am very educated in the ways of... torture..." As she said this, her uncovered eye glinted evilly. Shuichi backed away slightly. She looked up at him and smiled. "My name... no wait... if I tell you my name they might be able to find me..." She muttered into her hand. "My other name is umm..." She had obviously not had the time to think this through and was now attempting to scour her brain for a name. "It's... oh just call me Agent Z" She coughed.

"Um... ok." Shuichi squeaked.

"Now. I will win you this trial so you can go home to your precious Yuki-san!" She declared grabbing Shuu's hands, her eyes glinting passionately.

"Oh? Really?!" Shuichi smiled. "Okay then I guess you're not THAT weird!" She frowned and let go of his hands. Then she pulled out a skewer, y'no like the ones you make shishkababs with?. and plunged it into the desk.

"Ok, ok never mind..." He cowered, looking at the suffering wooden desk. Her grin widened.

Just then the door opened. "Hello everyone!" The judge smiled, stepping into the judge box that was boxy. She put on her white wig and "ahemd." Agent Z looked up and then sat down on her side of the table. Shuichi did the same.

"Today we are here for the trial of Shuichi Shindou who has been convicted of murdering um.. what was it again?" The judge looked at the cue cards. "It was a blue thing wasn't it?... Well whatever it was... he murdered it!" She said, pointing the accusing finger at Shuichi. The accusing finger was scary.

"OBJECTION!" Agent Z screamed, standing up and slamming her fist into, and I really do mean into, the desk.

"OMG! You could've killed someone!" Shuu screamed, dodging the flying splinters.

Agent Z looked at shuichi and took a deep breath. "SHUT UP I DON'T CARE! NOW SIT DOWN AND LET ME DEFEND YOU!" Shuichi shrunk back and sat on the ground.

"Alright, well I shall call the first witness to the stand!" The lawyer said, adjusting her glasses. "Mizz Ish, I do believe it is pronounced." A girl on the other side of the courtroom stood up and walked over to the box that the people sit in that I don't know what it's called. Mizz Ish was short and had funny glasses on. She wore a long black cape and Shuichi could swear on his life that he never saw Mizz Ish anywhere near him on that day.

"Now!" Agent Z declared standing up. "It is time for justice to prevail!" She walked over to Mizz Ish and leaned on the desk. "Mizz... Ish? is that what they call you?" She asked skeptically.

"I have many names." Mizz Ish said cryptically.

Agent Z frowned "I don't care. Now Mizz Ish... Can I call you that?" Mizz Ish opened her mouth to answer but was cut short. "Well I don't care, I'm calling you that!" Agent Z said, slapping a playing card on the desk. The playing card _was_ a joker but Agent Z had been drawing on it. It now sported a top hat, a mustache and wore black spandex overalls. Mizz Ish sighed. "Now, where were you on that day of the murder?" Agent Z inquired. Mizz ish opened her mouth to talk but... "That's right you WEREN'T THERE! You weren't there because you were at Costco. buying SCUBA GEAR!" She screamed, holding up a bag labeled evidence which was empty. She looked at the bag and screamed. "SOMEONE STOLE THE EVIDENCE!!!! WHY IS THE EVIDENCE BAG EMPTY??" She began whacking Mizz Ish on the head with it.

Mizz Ish adjusted he glasses and ignored Agent Z. "I was on my way back from Costco when I saw a boy with pink hair darting down the street." She said "So I followed him."

"Yeah... cuz that's normal..." Shuichi muttered.

"SHUT UP PION!" Agent Z screeched and then threw a banana at Shuichi. Then she turned back to Mizz Ish. "Anything else?"

"He was talking to a tree." Mizz Ish said.

"Uhu... and why is that important?" Agent Z asked, examining her nails.

"Because it is!" Mizz Ish stated.

"Well guess what?" Agent Z asked, pointing the accusing finger at Mizz Ish.

"Mizz Ish cowered under the wrath of the accusing finger... "Wh-wh-what?"

"YOUR EVIDENCE SUCKS! GET OUT OF THE COURTROOM!!!" All the while the judge just watched. She loved it when Agent Q was defending someone, there was usually always blood. Mizz Ish ran away in much fear. "WHOSE THE NEXT VICT... erm... VICTIM???"

"m-me..." A small voice said through the crowd. Everyone looked around as another girl stood up. Now the author didn't want to describe what she looked like so she didn't just use your imaginations.

"yes, yes, Tiffeh? I presume?" The judge asked. Tiffeh nodded.

"Alright then..." Said Agent Z. "Tell me your story.

Tiffeh frowned. "Well I was on the computer when I saw this story so I clicked on it and it was about Shuichi and it described how he killed whoever it was and stuff."

"Do you have any evidence?" Agent Q asked.

"Yes, actually I do!" Tiffeh smiled, pulling out a laptop. "The web site is http://www.fanfictio-"

"ARRGH!!!" Agent Z screamed, pulling out a baseball bat and whacking the computer many times. Shuichi was really scared but he dared not speak so he just watched as the frying computer cooked Tiffeh into a well-roasted Tiffeh loaf. The judge smiled. "Yum!" She picked up the Tiffeh loaf and put it away. "It looks like that's it so I guess Shuichi wins.

"WE WON!" Agent Z screamed as streamers fell from the ceiling. But I promised blood did I not? So agent Z walked over to Shuu-can and murdered him. But because Agent Z was really THAT scary nobody did anything about it. The judge just smiled and gave her a cookie.

-----

**Ok so thanx to all the people that let me put them in this fan fiction. Especially Agent Z (Zo-zemonkeySan) I hope you like how I made your character! And if any of you couldn't tell I was a judge lol ok so that's it 4 now!! Toodels.**


	11. Writers Block

**June 25: 8:05------- Wow I haven't written in a loooong time. I'm sooo sorry!!!!!! Now I must make up 4 it by writing 3 fics today! ARRGH! Now that might take a while! ok so here goes...**

----------

- I won't be surprised if people kill me for this one.

A man named Freddie stepped out of his hut. But nobody cared about Freddy so he died of an unexplained phenomonon. Meanwhile the author blew her nose. Tohma was sitting in a conference bored to hell. He was listening to all the coorprate suits taalk about things he didn't care about. All he did was run a company. "Don't I have people for this?" Tohma muttered darkly.

"You do..." Said one of his employees "But they all went on a hot air balloon ride this morning and haven't been seen since". Tohma sighed, well that was unfortunate. So he just stared boredly into space.

"YOU DONT HAVE THE RIGHT TO HAVE A DONUT!" Yuki hollered, dancing away from Shuichi, holding the last donut.

"But I'm hungryyyyyyy" Shuichi gasped falling over into his face and going into a spazm.

His oh so caring boyfriend looked down at him and frowned. "Too bad freak, It's mine... ALL MINE BUAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Just then a big castle burst through the ground and Yuki was inside of it. His laughter could be heard throughout the playground, striking fear into those little childrens hearts. The children began having spazms as well. Shuichi stood up and went into the castle after the donut that got away. He was never seen again.

The End... or is it?

--------------

**I am seriously suffering writers block... well that really sucks.**


	12. Bloody Sunday

**Ok number 2! It's now 8:23**

-----------

- Bloody Sunday

It was a partially sunny day with a mix of sun and clouds comming in from the east and Shuichi and Yuki decided to go on a picnic. They went into a forest that was foresty and the trees were all smiling happily. Yuki "Hurrumphed" and sat down on the grass. The grass screamed in terror as it was squished the life out of. Poor grass. Shuichi pulled out their food and they began feasting. There was rice, and cabbage rolls, and PBJ sandwiches, and cake. Yum... Cake. Everybody likes cake. Shuichi looked at the cabbage rolls and they smiled at him and he smiled back. Then he picked them up and their screams could be heared from miles around. But nobody cared because lots of things screamed these days. It was normal now. So anywhoo they enjoyed their picnic.

Shuichi looked at Yuki and frowned. "Why aren't you eating anything?" He asked Yuki.

"Because I'm Yuki, I'm supposed to be grouchy and opposed to anything fun within a 22 mile radius." He explained, smoking obsesively on one of his cancer sticks.

Shuichi shrugged, "Ok but at least have some cake! Yum cake, everybody likes cake."

Yuki frowned "Did you not just hear me tiny child? Mush under my shoe? Jam between my toes, substance on my foot? I am opposed to anything fun, INCLUDING cake... yum cake, everybody likes cake!" The cake was happy, for it felt loved. Then Yuki stabbed it with a fork, thus triggering the start of "the cake massacre of 2007" It was a terrible day for cake everywhere and a memorial has now been raised in honour of that day. We call it... Bloody sunday... wait that's already been taken... we call it... bloody sunday that wasn't nearly as bloody as the sunday where the peasants of russia were killed, but still very bloody just not as bloody... or painful. But because it was such a long name we shortened it to BSTWNABATSWTPORWKBSVBJNAB...OP. And it was much more efficent!

----

**Well there you go, now you are fully educated on Bloody Sunday!**


	13. Umya

**Ok I'm done eating breakfast now back to work! 10:26. **

-----------------

-…. Um… ya…..

One day everyone was bored and tired so they decided to go on a trip to the authors home and native lannnnddd!!! All of them jumped on a plane. The plane was planey with plane stuff in it. Then the plane took off. They were heading to Canada but they had a 3 hour layover in Australia and then a 1 hour one in Greenland. After that they switched planes in Hawaii and flew to Russia where they stayed a night in a crappy hotel and the next day they finally made it to Finland where a tiny plane was waiting to pick them up. From there they flew to England and had another 2 hour layover before finally making it to Canada, Alberta to be exact. And that, my friends, is the wonders of travel.

"Why hello there!" A man said, walking over to them and smiling. Tohma frowned he trusted no one. NO ONE I TELL YOU!! NO ONE!!!!!!!! So they all just lived with it and ignored the cleptyomaniatic nut. Then they decided to go shopping in West Edmonton Mall cuz it was big and stuff. All of them piled into their rented car and drove there. It was big YAY! All of them wandered around the mall for some time. Shuichi went up to the 2nd level and found a comic store so he walked in. The comic store had a book there with him on it. It also had other stuff and he was baffeled. Almost as baffeled as the time he found cleaning detergent in the sandwich Yuki made for him! Shuu shrugged it off and walked away. Meanwhile Ryuu was in Galaxyland, going on every single ride when suddenly... A huge alien came out of nowhere and abducted him and it was weird and stuff. Just then the whole mall went black and there were screams of terror. Then Yuki heared a horrible laugh that sounded like and old man. BUAHAHAHAHAHA it would say evilly and then stop and cough. Now Yuki was Yuki so he didn't care. But deep down, yesss very deep down he was frightened so frightened he walked away. How suprising!

Tohma then turned on a light switch and sighed. "Well so much for my virtual reality game. It broke Again!!!" He pushed a button and it silently exploded. And that was the end of that.

Meanwhile

"I tole you, I don't want your crummy shoe polish!!" Taki screeched, throwing a tin of shoe polish at Ma-Kuns head violently. Ma looked at the shoe polish sadly and then back up at Taki.

"But... but... but... Taki... I-"

"I DONT CARE MA-KUN!! Now excuse me while I go shave my legs." And he left. Just like that, just... like...THAT.

------------

**Um ya... well that was a train wreck...**


	14. Dog Suit

**Okies so I'm happy cuz today's my last day of exams w00t! LOOKOUT SUMMER HOLIDAYS HERE COMES ME!! BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!! Ok on with the show!**

----------

- Dog Suit

Now we all know the saying 'every time smiles, a puppy dies.' This is one that should be heeded very carefully. Today we are looking into the life of Yuki! The scary man we all know and... don't... well maybe some of you do... Well whatever the scary man we all know and some of us love. Now today was unlike any other day for Yuki and Shuichi, which meant it was really random and strange. Yuki awoke to the sound of a toaster oven singing opera. He frowned; this was VERY strange because he had no toaster oven. But as I said, there was one! "Do my ears deceive me?" He asked aloud, wandering into the kitchen where the dish and the spoon were trying to elope... again. He grabbed them and out them in the time out corner and they were sad.

Just then Shuichi walked in. "Good morning my Yuki Muffin!" He smiled.

Yuki scowled and stared at the brat. "Don't ever call me a muffin again." He warned and turned away from Shuu to shut up the toaster oven who was singing a weird mix of 'Old McDonald Had a Farm' and 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'... how I wonder what you are... so anyway he stuffed a pillow in the mouth of the toaster oven and it shut up... For about 10 seconds. Then it went back to singing a very catchy song. "I have 12 cents and a nickel and a dime to buy a gumball at Sobeys, red, green, yellow, or blue. I don't care cuz I'm happy... cuz i've got... etc" Yuki frowned; he didn't know gumballs came woth taxes. Since when did you need 40 cents to buy a gumball?

Shuichi frowned because he wasn't getting any attention so he decided to try and get it. "Yuuukkkiiii!" The little freak called and Yuki was stupid enough to look over. What he saw was horrifying, worse than reading 20 Darren Shan books in the middle of the night, worse than living in the Exorcist (mind you I've never seen it.) Worse than liver and onions with a side order of ONIONS!!!!!!! Yuki screamed and hid behind the couch. The couch was scared too so it hid behind the coffee table. Luckily the coffee table feared nothing! Shuichi was once again dressed in his dog costume. Stupid costume ruins everything. Yuki shivered at the thought and then that ever so common saying that was mentioned at the beginning gave him and idea. Suddenly Yuki did something now Usegi had done before... Yuki smiled. (Cue screams and scary music) and just as suddenly Shuichi dropped dead... And so goes the saying. 'Every time Yuki smiles, a puppy dies...'

-----------

**Well um... ya lol I like this one!**


	15. One sentence

**BLEECH I'm uh... "Studying" 4 my LA exam today... yep... uhu...**

-----------------

- One sentence

One day nothing happened and everyone was bored which was too bad because bored isn't fun so the next day something had to happen so they weren't as bored something happened and no one was bored and then the next day they were all bored again and so they decided to do something so they wouldn't be as bored so they went to a theme park with rides and stuff so they went on the rides and that made them not bored but Tohma threw up on one of the rides so he stopped riding the rides and it was all very interesting so they bought food later that day and feasted on corn dogs who really knows what's in corn dogs but since nobody cared they just kept eating them and all became very sick so they went home where weird things tended to happen but nothing weird happened that night so they were all very disappointed then the next morning they realized the author had just described about 3 days in a row in one sentence and imagined how grammatically incorrect she was but because they lived in Japan and couldn't read English none the less one long sentence they didn't care so they went back to living their lives out as normal famous people do until one day when half the characters got a terminal illness and they all died and it was sad so there were only the unimportant characters left who took over the show and everyone got bored to death watching them try to come up with a plot.

The End

-----------------

**Ok I must admit that was pretty fun **


	16. Poof

**Oh boohoo**

----------

- Poof

It was a sad sad day in Gravitation land because everyone knew that Noodels was going on vacation for a week so she couldn't update for one whole week GASP!! Noodels sighed and told them all that she was very sorry. Then she left in a puff of multicoloured smoke. Shuichi was sad and not dead in this fanfic. He sobbed and hugged Yuki and Yuki just went hurummph. Ryuu chewed on Kumagoro and Kumagoro was disgusted. Thoma was too busy to care and Noriko was angry at Noodels because she hadn't been put into any of her fanfics. Taki was still shaving those hairy, hairy legs and Ma Kun and Ken Chan were both making coffee. So really all in all nobody cared that Noodels wouldn't be there for a week except for Shuichi. Then Noodels mom made her a smoothie so she had to go eat it before they left. And he mom told her sister (Mizz Ish) to eat her smoothie before the ice got all soggy... because that's possible.

----------

**And that is the explanation of my abssence! I am sorry I shall write as soon as I get back.**


	17. QUARTER!

**BOO!!! screams me IM BAAAACK!!!!!!!!! Yay and to celebrate here's a new story!! hahahaha -floats off into the distance-**

----------------

- QUARTER!

T'was a day unlike any other day. The sun wasn't shining and the birds were'nt chirping and everything just plain sucked. Until... Mr. Happy came with his happy sprites and gave the world a basket full of happy to do as they pleased with. But unfortunatley the evil empire used this happy to make the people saaaaddd boohoo. How this was possible... I don't know... but it just was ok? So anyway everything sucked again until SUPER MAN CAME!!! YAY but superman didn't look like superman for he had pink hair and an ugly raincoat on. Everyone booed and booed. But Super- Pink- Man didn't care! He just flew to the evil empire and thwarted all the bad guys with the help of Bunny Guy and Mr. Too Cool To Come Up With A Good Name!!!! YAY! So they beat up the empire and Luke Skywalker was sad because he didn't get to use his shiny new light saber! Poor Luke... oh well this isn't his fanfic. So they beat the epire and everyone no longer booed hi but cheered. What sheep. Just then...

Shuichi woke up... "Oi! What a weird dream!" He stood up and realized he was in a pink flowery house with a teacup in his hand and he was wearing a sundress and a pretty hat. "Oh!" He exclaimed, for he felt very pretty. So he pranced around the room and then left cuz it was lame in there.

Meanwhile...

Ryuichi stood up, for he had just slipped and fell on a banana peel cuz he liked bananas and the author couldn't figure out why people think banana peels are slippery because I've tried slipping on one and it didn't work... blah... so Ryuu stood up and continued to walk. Then he tripped on a hobo... "SORRY!" He exclaimed and then the Hobo, in a raspy voice screamed...

"QUARTER!!!" And disappeared. Ryuu blinked and shrugged as if this were normal. Then he met a dragon named Louise and they talked for a while until the door to Louise's house burst open and with fiery delight a voice screamed;

"SPUDS!" It was Shuichi, still in the sundress. Everyone stopped and stared. Shuichi grinned and walked over and sat down with Louise and Ryuu and they all had biscuits and cheez.

-------------------

**Hee hee it feels good to write again! OH HOW I MISSED YOU -hugs story-**


	18. 789

**Thank you all who read my stories my I am getting good reviews! That makes me proud! LAAAAA and once again thanx to Zo-zemonkeySan I would seriously be nowhere with the stories without yer help! BUAHAHAHA -bangs head in the wall- I salute thee! On with the stories -twitch- yay stories!**

-------------------

- 789

It was a greatly great day that was all so great yay! So now that everyone knows how great the day was I must clarify that nobody had checked the calender. So Yuki walked over to the calender and looked at it and then his eyes bugged out. "789??? Since when was that a day on the calender?" He was scared and the author just noticed she had been spelling calendar wrong. oops! So anywhoo it was mysterious so they decided to do something about it. They walked to the calendar man and he was funny looking. Just like my father! YAY DADDY! So then he smiled and picked his nose. Yuki frowned, that was gross, but... when in Rome... so he picked his nose too. Noticing this Shuichi didn't want to be left out so he picked HIS nose. Ryuu felt bad that Kumagoro couldn't pick his nose he picked HIS nose, Kumagoro's that is! And they all stood there for many a minute, picking their noses. Yum!

"Whattyawant?" The calendar man finally asked.

Yuki's eye twitched and he 'ahemed' "What's with this?" He held the calendar up to the man and pointed at the day marked 789.

"It's a day" He smiled.

"There is no such thing as the day 789!" He screeched like a male banshee and everyone was scared. The calendar man smiled pleasantly and licked Yuki's foot. "EYAGGH!!" Yuki screeched, even louder. The calendar man smiled and left. Yuki shivered and went and disinfected his poor foot. The foot cried as it was drowned in a sterile mixture of soap and rubbing alcohol. Then the number 789 jumped out of the calendar and ate Yuki and his poor foot. Life was never the same and the day didn't seem to turn out as great as expected. Well that's just too bad, now excuse me while I go eat a cherry!

-------------------

**Yum! What a good cherry!**


	19. The Pain

- The Pain!!

So the boredom was eating away at everybody and it was a painful thing to behold! The pain was so horrible that there were many people screaming that day. Ryuichi was walking towards a small fountain when he saw Tatsuha. Tatsuha looked as if he had been out shopping for daddy Usegi and he was carrying a bag of delicate breakable eggs. Suddenly Tatsuha fell to the ground and began to twitch and writhe in such a horrible pain that no one could even fathom how much it hurt. Ryuu watched as the boy screamed in pain and clutched his elbow in an utterly hopeless attempt to smother the flaring agony that was engulfing his very being. He screeched, throwing his head into the sky and catching it without a moment's hesitation. The young boy stood up, still withering and whimpering in such torment, he gulped back a stem of tears that was threatening to fall freely down his face and a huge shudder crept through him, as if he were being shaken from the core by a hoard of violent man-eating butterflies. He collapse once more and moaned in agony, his teeth clenched in such discomfort. Ryuu blinked confusedly, his face screwed up into an expression of mock horror as Tatsuha rolled around on the ground like a dying corpse, searching for it's last serene moment before being deluged in the hapless and possibly mind numbing fiery wrath of limbo. Now everyone in the streets had stopped to watch and were all becoming more than a little grossed out. Moments later Tatsuha inhaled a shuddering breath of oxygen and gulped down the final scream. Standing up he looked around at the crowd and smiled sheepishly. All previous agony forgotten. He grinned and addressed the whole audience; "Sorry, I stubbed my toe!"

-----

**I really like this story! The description was fun to write! lol**


	20. And the Cpatain Said:

**This is why Yuki dosen't like stories.**

----------

-The captain said:

Now one day Yuki was suffering from a case of writers block so he decided to ask Shuichi for help. So he called him into his office and sat him down. "I need an idea, got any?" He asked, as he puffed away on his cig!

Shuichi smiled and beamed up at him. "Why, yes! I do have one! He smiled. This is how it goes: It was a dark and stormy night, and the sailors went to sea. And the captain said Johnny! Tell me a story! And Johnny said... It was a dark and stormy night, and the sailors went to sea. And the captain said Johnny! Tell me a story! And Johnny said... It was a dark and stormy night, and the sailors went to sea. And the captain said Johnny! Tell me a story! And Johnny said... It was a dark and stormy night, and the sailors went to sea. And the captain said Johnny! Tell me a story! And Johnny said... It was a dark and stormy night, and the sailors went to sea. And the captain said Johnny! Give it a break!"

"SNORE!" yes, by that time Yuki had fallen asleep in his chair and the sandman was smiling down at him. Shuichi noticed the sandman annd frowned, for he was a funny looking man! The sandman smiled and poked Yuki then he sucked out his eyeballs and dissappeared into the night sky.

-----------

**Tadaaa! I love that story and I really wanted to put it in a fanfic! heehee!**


	21. Indain cow

**Ohmyagawsh I feel so bad for not writing for so long! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! oh and if anyone's looking for a new Yaoi story I suggest Eerie Queerie! Is goot!**

--------------

-Indain cows

T'was a day just an, ordinary day just trying to get by... Oh never mind! It was a western day that was western like and everyone felt like being western so they were. Yuki walked into the room wearing a cowboy hat and some ugly cow looking pants that made Shuichi think of popcorn. He shook off the thought and looked around the room trying to figure out what he should be. Tohma was also being a cowboy he wore a tacky badge that said Sherriff (yes it was spelled incorrectly) and he also wore a huge white hat. In other words he looked really stupid. Fudge man was a jailbreak and Ryuu was an indian. He wore a feathery head dress with lots of flamingo feathers on it. K was also a cowboy and since there were so many cowboys Tatsuha was an indian. Now Shuichi felt so left out so he went away for a while to try and find his inner calling on this asbsurd day. Everyone else was walking around with really bad Yankee accents and it was all very akward. Especially when the jail escapee was shot by Yuki. And he was yet again another murderer. Poor Yuki.

3 days later

"Yukii!" The annoying sing-song voice of his boyfriend reverberated throughout the whole apartment as the door slammed shut. Yuki massaged his temples, these leather cowboy pants were really making him agitated... and badly affecting his reproductive system yeah... but he's gay so who really cares? "I'm baaack!" The pink haired freak screamed. Causing Yuki to fear the world. Shuichi walked in and it was weird. he was dressed as an indian cow... Yuki's eyes curled in and went spluck and then he fell on the ground and began a strange ritual that was scarey. It consisted of sacrificing a dead marshmallow and fungi found in the far reaches of the Ogopogo's stomach. The indian cow was confused and as a result of that Yuki woke up after his ritual and found himself in a huggy jacket with many a pillows...

-----------------

**Poor Yuki... I really do feel sorry for him! And thankyou Agent Z for the idea lol**


	22. The Tablecloth Ghost

**I ate a cookie and now I'm hyper!!!**

-------

- The Tablecloth ghost

AAH one day everything was weird and it was time to make it weirder so the rain began to pour candy of many sort all over the street. Now all the little boys and girls were very happy. Ryuu ran out to eat a candy peice but was crushed by a giant tangeriene that was a-rolling down the hill that was very hilly!! "OMG A HILL!" The hill patrol team screeched and ran over to the hill, and beginning to demolish it broke into song about a pear named Junis! Now that they had begun they couldn't stop. So in the year 21 CE there were many an old man digging a hole bigger than Yukis ego. That was scary! Meanwhile...

FUDGE! The fudge pillow screamed and muffled the crys for help emitting from Tatsuha's mouth. "Agyhfffufmfffffffuuuughff!" He screamed and the fudge pillow smiled.

"I FORGOT MY FLOSS!" Mika screeched running around the wooden cabin that Tohma had rented out for the sum sum summer!

Tohma frowned since Mika hadn't been any previous chapters she was over acting. He sighed and watched her gnaw away at a tablecloth. He shook his head "What a waste of a good tablecloth." He walked over and patted the tablecloth ghost on the head, generating a brand new one! YAY! The tablecloth was happy and so was the ghost because nobody uses him ever so he was thankful of Tohma.

-------------

**Please next time... don't forget the tablecloth ghost...**


	23. Digestion

**Okay more stories because I am me!**

-------------

- Digestion

One day everything was all just fine and dandy! The sun wasn't too bright, the birds weren't too loud and the flowers were all singing happily as the world went round. Now Hiro had just gotten out of his shift at the 'Donut Hole' and it needed was a hole. He hated it there but he wanted to earn his bro some money so he was helping him work. Hiro walked down the street with pigtails in his hair because it was the manly thing to do! He walked and walked and walked until he bumped into a tree.

"Well EXCUSE me!" The tree said taking offense to Hiro's negligence and stalked away in a huff.

Hiro felt bad for the tree but shrugged it off for he felt like eating a sandwich. He walked to the sandwich store where there were many a sandwiches and he bought one. Then he ate it and it went down his esophagus and into his stomach where it was broken down by the many digestive enzymes. It then traveled into the small intestine and many nutrients were retrieved. After that it went into the large intestine and it was very large. It then was transferred to his colon and pooped out the other side. Hiro blushed in embarrassment and slid away to find a new pair of Kakis.

------------

**Poor Hiro!**


	24. Suffocation

**I really am bored**

-------------

- Suffocation

"Oh but darling! How could you?" Sasha screeched, pulling her lover Dann to her and kissing him feverishly. Unfortunately her feverish kiss gave him a fever and he had to go home sick.

Yuki stared down at the end of his novel and with a grunt of dissatisfaction he turned into a pig.

Tatsuha screamed in an angry rage and shoved a hoze up his naval cavities. "Suffocation mental retardation, suffocation the only way to die!" Then he turned it on and was blasted to the moon. "First you take a garden hoze, and you shove it up your nose. Turn it on. Then you're gone!"

"Oh how terrible!" The police investigation team said when they reached the scene of the crime, For not only one but two potato's had been killed. This was a crime that could not be forgiven. They followed the gumdrop trail to a witches house. They knocked on the door and Mika opened it.

"What do you want?" She asked, chewing on beef jerky. The cops shivered in their steel-toed boots and then turned into penguins and flew away. Mika laughed evilly and stuck another slab of jerky into her mouth. Then she turned around and sucked off Tohma's facial fatures. Tohma fell over and put his face into a plastic bag. "Suffocation mental retardation, suffocation the only way to die!" Tohma sighed and hid forever ina cave of darkness and shame!!

"Then you take a plastic bag and you shove it over your head. Go to sleep. Wake up dead!"

Hiro stalked angrily into his room in anger, His parents were being stupid again and it was annoying him so he was angry. "ARR!" Then he poked his doll's eye out and Molly was very sad. "Suffocation mental retardation, suffocation the only way to die!" He picked up his prized bowling ball and threw it out the room. It rolled down the stairs and... "Next you take a bowling ball and you roll it down the hall. Hit your mom. Then you're gone! Oh oh oh oh... Suffocation mental retardation, suffocation the only way to die!"

-------------

**If anyone has any ideas? I'm really stuck.**


	25. Nothing

**I'm in serious need of ideas right now so if anyone has any I promise I will make your idea into a story!**

-------

- Nothing

Stuff happened one day and it was all-good.

Shuichi was busy biting his toenails and Yuki was eating his laptop.

Ryuichi was buying a pair of glass slippers too wear to the ball and Tatsuha was trying to ask Ryuichi to go with him.

Tohma was rejuvenating a new face, Mika was holding the broccoli king hostage, and Suguru and Noriko were pissed off cuz they still haven't made an appearance.

Hiro was trying to cook a pumpkin loaf while Ayaka balanced 12 eggs on top of each other and Taki had moved onto shaving that hideous unibrow of his.

In other words it was a really boring day! But the broccoli prince didn't think so! He was happy he got to escape his kingdom for a while and continued to beg Mika not to let him go back to that horrible horrible place. But she did... because she's evil.

-------

**The suffocation song is really a song. If anyone knows the tune to allouetta just sing that tune to the lyrics of the song! Oh and the next chapter was gonna be an interview with all the Gravi characters so please send in questions!**

**Thank you all!**

**Noodels**


	26. GOLLY!

**Ok so I still need more people to ask questions or this fic will never be completed! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long I just got a job so there's been like, no time at all! AAH!!!**

---------------------

- GOLLY

"I feel as if I'm not appreciated anymore." a young boy named Kira said sadly. Yuki was sitting in a gymnasium on a plastic chair in a circle. "I mean nobody realises how I might feel every time..." He trailed off and burst into tears.

"There there." A man named Norman cooed. Patting the small boy on the back. The problem was that Norman's hands had been replaced by butcher knives a year ago so Kira died. That freaked Yuki out so he left immediatly.

"Is he gone?" Kira asked, sitting up.

"Yes Kira... yes he is..."

"YIEKS!" A woman yelled as she was run over by Yuki who was on his favorite pink trycicle. It was a pretty trike and Yuki loved it to bits. The woman screeched after him in disgust and then went back to directing traffic.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Yuki whee'd all the way home where he parked his beloved trycicle and then went inside.

"HIYA!" Shuichi spazzed.

"You're such a spaz." Yuki confirmed.

"I'm not a spaz!" Shuichi spazzed.

Yuki looked at him questioningly and then left cuz he wanted to.

"Niiiiiii!" Shuichi cried "My Yuki muffin!"

Yuki made a face "I'm not a muffin." POOF! Suddenly he was a muffin. "AAAHHHHHHH!" He squelched and hoped away in all his muffinly goodness. Or should I say muffinly godlyness. Yes for Yuki was the god of all muffins and that was just swell.

"GOLLY!" Tohma said as the muffin god entered his office. "Gosh Yuki. What happened to ya?"

"I'm a muffin you!" He declared, pointing at Tohma. "You've been a bad boy you have and now I shall punish you!" Suddenly Tohma found himself being smothered by muffins.

"NOOOOOO! oh! Blueberry... OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" And then Tohma was dead, and all was red, cuz he was dead.

----------------

**Yeah... I'm having a block again! NOOOO!**


	27. NO!

**Okies so thankyou once again Zo-chan1! You have cured my writers block!! YAY!! Sorry for not updating. Now that school has started I'll probably write more!**

----------------

- NO!

"I DON'T CARE!" Shuichi yelled angrily at the store's clerk, "I was told it was sold at 9.99 and I'm buying it for 9.99 not 10.12!!!!"

The clerk shrunk back "Sir, I have to include the tax..."

"NO! I TOLD YOU NO!" Shuichi spat.

"A-alright..." He replied and handed Shuichi the stuffed dinosaur.

"Good... gawd... the service here." He muttered as he left. As Shuichi stepped out of the store the dinosaur's head fell off. It had been caught on the edge of the door and was now laying on the ground, motionless. "Wha... Wah????" Shuichi stared down at his dino buddy. Piles and piles of stuffing leaking out of it and trickeling down the sidewalk. "D-dino buddy?" He stammered, crouching down near his fallen friend. There was no response. "n-no... It can't be... NOOOOOOOOO" He screamed, throwing his head back and screaming for the whole world to hear. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

Just then he was kicked in the head. His Yuki muffin was standing over him. "Shut up you insignifigant pion, you're blocking the entrance." Then he walked inside and was gone. Shuichi sniffed and stopped, just as he was told to.

_Elsewhere_

"OHMYGAWD I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Tatsuha shreiked and bounced up and down on the balls of his feet. "LIKE TOTALLY OHMYGAWDS!!!" He shook his dad. "THE NEW FALL CLOTHING COLLECTION IS OUT!! EEEEEEK!!!! OOOH THAT'S SO CUUUUTE!!" He dashed over to a window and oogled at an ugly pair of maroon socks. "I simply MUST have them!" he ran inside the store and stared at them. "Oh don't worry." He said, stroking the socks. "You will soon be MINE!" Then he licked them.

"May I help you?" The person asked, walking over to him.

"Yes!" tatsuha sprung to his feet. "I'd love to buy these simply _ADORABLE_ socks!"

The clerk looked at the ugly socks the socks smiled at him. "Um.. alright that will be 4 dollars."

Tatsuha's expression fell. "Four dollars?" His face got pale and he stared at her.

"Yes... four dollars."

- Flashback

_"OOH! daddy!" Little Tatsuha called to his father, beckoning him over to a store window. "I want that!" He pointed to a plastic pink thing in the window. _

_"You can have it if you buy it!" His father said and pushed little tatsuha into the building._

_"How much is this?" Tatsuha asked the person. _

_"Four dollars little boy!" The clerk smiled. _

_"Ok!" He pulled out his wallet and opened the money pouch. Inside were three loonies, three quarters, two dimes and four pennies._

_"No! THIS IS NOT ENOUGH!" The man schmecked and hit little Tatsuha over his cranium._

_"THE PAIN!" The poor child screamed and fled._

- Flash out

"Sir?" The clerk asked again.

Tatsuha turned to her and began to shake. Then he foamed at the mouth and threw his head to the sky. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The fell to his knees and was swept away by the janitor.

_Meanwhile_

Tohma sat at his desk and picked his nose YAY! Then he flicked it! The booger fell and hit the floor meaninglessly. Then it was crushed by Sakano's shoe. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tohma screeched, throwing himself over his desk and onto the floor so that he was halfway on both desk and floor, paperwork everywhere and booger squished. How sad!

"I'm sorry!" Sakano spazzed and schmecked his head on a brownular pillow. The pillow fizzed and dripped into the ceiling. The ceiling burped and thanked the paranoid employee. The employee smiled and squished into meck. The meck slithered away into the sunset.

----------

**... uuuhh...**


	28. Nonsense

**Ok so I need a vote. Do you think I should continue to write The United Leauge or stop?**

----------------------

-Alot of anime characters

It was a cool autmn day out and shuichi was outside, this made him happy so he stayed there and smiled creepily at the passers by. The passrs by were scared so they walked faster and faster past him so he just smiled at no one.

"What are you doing Shuichi?" A small voice asked. It was fairy queen Taki. He was taking a stroll and wanted to see what his mortal enemy was doing, because he cared!

"Why, I am smiling because it is such a nice day out!" Shuichi said with an even bigger smile.

Just then a dude with red hair and a pink outfit walked by named Shuichi Minamino, and everyone was scared. Then Yuske Urameshi attacked him and screamed in his ear "THE PUMPKIN KING IS EATING MY TOENAILS!" Then they were both shot by a hotheaded blonde in a blue uniform.

"There you are leutenant!" Another soldier said, running up to the blonde. He looked chinese and his name was Roy. The girl spun around and blew his head off with her gun!

"COOL!" K said, sliding into the picture and putting an arm around Riza, (the blonde girl with the gun) "Ever considered working for NG?" He guided her away beginning to talk like a maniac about guns and stuff.

Just then a man dropped from the trees. He was wearing hideous red ballon pants and a hideous matching red jacket. He had white hair and demented pointy things on his head that looked like ears but could also possibly be the remains of what was once headlice and bad shampoo. "DEMONS!" He screeched and pulled out an overly large sword. "DEMONS I TELLS YA DEMONS!" He began to run in circles and then collapsed to the ground when a pissy girl ran over and said "sit".

She then broke down into tears screaming "Why don't you love me Inuyasha! WHY WHYYYYYYYYYY????" Shuichi and Taki were scared so they cowered under the tablecloth ghost. The tablecloth ghost was happy because he was mentioned again.

Yuki then walked in and over to the pissy crying girl. "Shut up." Then he kicked her and she, and two other funny looking people (One with blue hair and the other with retarded red hair), and a cat thing, flew into the sunset crying:

"Looks like we're balsting off again."

Now by this time everyone was beginning to get very scared so they all put buckets on their heads. As a crazed smoker ran by screaming "ALIENS TOOK MY ICE CUBESSsssssssss..." Then he was gone, but the stench from the cigarett was not and that made Yuki go into withdrawl. So he began sputtering and writhing and drooling and twitching and rolling and screeching and foaming and jerking and twittering and etc... Everyone was scared and so the "angels" came and put Yuki in a huggy jacket and pulled him away... forever. This made Shuichi sad so he went with him, because we all know he can't live without his Yuki muffin. So both of them were gone.This made Taki happy and Rainbows, flowers, and unicorns burst from his wand and trampled the people with buckets on their heads. Then a solemn looking man walked in and pulled out twelve straws. He handed one straw to each person and then dissppeared and they all threw out the straws and realized how pointless it was. And then a stretchy boy walked in and ate a pumpkin because he was stretchy and it was all very weird. The boys name was princess Luffy and he was looking for a home.

"AHA! I challenge you!!!" A man with pointy hair and a very low voice hollered! "I am the Pharo of Egypt and I want to challenge you all to a childrens card game!!" o.o everyone stared and realized just how big their crowd of random people was getting so K came back and destroyed the fanfic that was going everywhere and nowhere. And that was the end of that.

-----------------

**Wow that was scary... but as I said let me know if I should continue to write this fic?**


	29. Eyebrow

-Eyebrow!

It was a boring day out and Noodles was so bored she decided to update the fanfic nobody readed… read? Whatever either way she was updating YEY! So anyhow Ryuu was traveling to a land far away called futoun ville, yes it sounded like futon ville but it was not futon ville, for futon ville was squishy and retarded. So Ryuichi began his perilous journey to futoun ville. As he was walking he met up with a forest elf.

"Hello!" said the forest elf.

Ryuichi frowned, the forest elf looked creepy, for the forest elf was Tatsuha.

"What are you doing dressed as Link?" Ryuu asked, hugging Kumagoro. Kumagoro screamed as his beady black eyes bulged.

"Because," Tatsuha proclaimed, "I AM!"

Ryuu raised a skeptical eyebrow and it was very skeptical. Wow that is one skeptical eyebrow! It was so amazingly skeptical that it was showcased as the most skeptical eyebrow in all of Canada! This made Ryuu proud and he called off all of his plans to appear before the ministry of magic for a speech. The ministry of majic was very impressed by Ryuu's skeptical eyebrow that they made it into a card that went into the chocolate frogs!! And Dumbledore was very gay.

MEANWHILE……..

Shuichi sat at Yuki's house sucking on a blue blankie. Yuki cried helplessly as his blankie was becoming wetter and wetter. He was lucky it wasn't starch or Shuichi's salivary amylase would have broken it down into a disaccharide where it would later travel into the small intestine to be broken down into a monosaccharide! So really, in retrospect, Yuki should have been happy. BUT HE WAS NOT. Due to this Yuki soaked his head in a bowl of Guavatashi and boiled it until it foamed pleasantly. Then he ate it and all was well.

THE (bizarre) END

---------------

**Well that was random. I'm in Yearbook and dying of bored-ness so I wrote this and studied for Biology at the same time!!! YEY reviews plz!**

**Peace**

**Noodels**


End file.
